TaserTricks
by QueenHela1993
Summary: A oneshot I wrote about Loki and Darcy. Set in a slight AU based on the first Thor movie. Lemon. Very mature. Don't like? Don't read.


AN: This is an alternate universe where Odin never wakes from the Odinsleep. Thor's friends realize he is a bit unfit for the throne. Loki tells the truth that Thor is unsuitable and he is keeping the throne resulting in Thor staying on Earth with Jane. Now Loki is tasked with finding brides from each of the nine realms to help maintain good relations and advise on the best interests of the people of each realm. Darcy being a Political Science major makes her quite suitable for the task. Now all he has to do is blend in and get close enough to her to get her to agree. Written for alinalotus and she may write a continuance of this story if she wants to. Her prompt inspired me and if she wants I am happy to inspire her as well.

"Miss Lewis, would you mind staying after class? I need to discuss something with you," Professor Laufeyson requested as the rest of the students filed out.

Darcy froze halfway to the door and peeked over her shoulder. By the look on his face she could tell that he knew what she'd been up to in between classes and he wasn't planning to let it stand, "Crap," she whispered to herself before plastering on a smile and turning towards her Psychology Professor, "Is something wrong Professor?"

He gave a slight nod and waited patiently for the rest of the class to file out, giving an insistent dismissive wave at a few students who were trying to hide in the back hoping to see the exchange. Once they had all left he casually began erasing the board, "You are aware that cheating is grounds for immediate failure of the course and by recommendation of the instructor expulsion from your major. Correct?"

She tried to look innocent, "I am aware but I don't see what that has to do with me."

He nodded knowing she would be the type to play this game. Then he would happily play with her, "I see. So you didn't pay Miss Parkins to do your homework for you?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Don't recall doing that?"

He glanced at her out the corner of his eye, "I see. The two of you must just have similar handwriting. My mistake."

She smiled and turned towards the door ready to leave, "Yup. That must be it. Glad we got that cleared up."

"Of course I should let you know that if you are cheating I am giving you a chance to simply be honest and suffer only a small consequence with not blemish to your record. If however you continue to lie to me and I find out you most certainly will be expelled and those reasons for expulsion will be made clear in your transcripts which prevents you from pursuing a degree at another university," he was curious to see how brave she was. After all she had used a taser on his brother and that showed some guts but was she stupid enough to keep this up for too long?

"And if I'm not cheating," she asked.

He looked at her trying to lock eyes with her but she was still facing that bloody door, "Then you have nothing to worry about," she started walking towards the door again, "I must say though you have quite the talent with writing then."

She paused sensing a trap, "Really?"

He sat down at the desk and continued, "Yes, it's amazing how you can change your handwriting while doing your homework to exactly match another student and then switch it back to your own unique handwriting during tests and in class assignments."

She took a deep calming breath. He had caught her. She put the fake smile back on and turned around, "Oh, you meant that homework."

He smiled and nodded at her, "Yes, I see your bought of amnesia has lifted. I was beginning to worry you may have hit your head or something," he gestured to the chair at one of the student desks and she quickly grabbed it and sat across from him.

"Professor, certainly there's a way we can work this out," she teased the neckline of her shirt just by her breast while trying to look innocent.

He gave her a stern look as that ditzy innocent schoolgirl act began to annoy him. She could at least change tactics or something, "How about you choose? Expulsion or an off the record behavior correction starting with a pop quiz?"

She sat up, "The quiz sounds harmless."

He nodded, "Recall chapter five on behavior. We studied this three weeks ago. In operant learning explain the term positive punishment."

She tensed not liking the sound of that question. The fact that she knew the answer scared her more as she had a feeling the pop quiz was leading to the rest, "Discouraging a certain behavior by adding an unpleasant consequence."

He smiled, "So you did learn something in my class. Very good. Now you have another option. You can accept a positive punishment off the record and we will pretend that this never became an issue or you can walk away and I'll inform the dean of your actions."

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to spank me?"

He smirked, "That's exactly what I intend to do."

She thought for a minute. Tears welled up in her eyes before she finally nodded, "I can't afford to get expelled. I need this degree."

He sat back in his chair in invitation, "Then get over here."

She slowly stood and went around the desk. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to control her anxiety. Finally she settled her form over his lap. He snapped his fingers and her pants slid down to her ankles. As expected she panicked. His hand held her firmly in place at the small of her back, "Struggle and scream all you want. No one will hear you. Should anyone peek in they'll simply see us talking as we were a minute ago. The same goes for anyone looking at the security cameras."

"What are you," she whimpered.

He faked a hurt tone, "You've never heard of me? Surely my brother must have mentioned something? Oh well. Thor always was a bit scatterbrained. It probably just slipped his mind," he laid his hand on her bared bottom watching her reaction closely.

"Loki. You're the king of Asgard. Why are you here," she tried to get control of her voice but while she knew what Asgardians were capable of thanks to Thor she had never been on the receiving end of one's disapproval.

"Thought I'd solidify my reign traditionally. See it is preferable for the ruler of the nine realms to take a concubine from each. The concubine of Asgard is obviously my queen but alas I need one of Midgard as well," he whispered in a husky and for Darcy surprisingly arousing tone, "What do you think Miss Lewis? Anyone you know that may make a good consort? Your friend Jane perhaps?"

Her eyes widened in shock. Not Jane. Anyone but Jane. Jane was in love with Thor. Loki already had Thor's throne. He couldn't have his love too. She had to stop this somehow but how? Realization struck and she knew what to do, "Take me."

He tilted his head, "I beg your pardon?"

She spoke louder, "Take me. Not her. She has someone to love. I can grow to love you and I won't hate you for asking me to."

He smiled. He had expected this. Of course he had no intention of taking Jane. Darcy was his true target all along, "I think you're going to have to earn it," he let some of his magic flow and she tense in fear as his hand grew very cold on her bottom.

"What do I have to do," she asked.

He chuckled to himself. She was too easy to make comply. Then again most were if you knew what they cared about, "I'll need you to complete your degree without any more cheating. Think you can do that," she nodded and wiped at her face as tears had been flowing freely now, "Very good but you did cheat and then you tried to lie to me about it. Now does that sound like a wife who is deserving of her husband's favor?"

She shook her head, "No it doesn't."

He smiled in approval. She was beginning to give in to him. Good. She needed to. Perhaps not all humans craved subjugation but he had seen that she did. The way she followed Jane's every command and how easily she offered herself up to servitude for the rest of her life was proof of that, "Then what are you going to do Miss Lewis?"

Her breath hitched, "I'm going to behave and take my spanking like a good girl?"

He chuckled at the way she said that. The king very much approved, "Yes you will and you will thank me when I am done. Then you will show me how you will ask for my forgiveness in the future."

She nodded silently and the first slap rang out. She gasped. It hurt a lot and the icy sensation made it burn a bit. Her breathing became more erratic with each subsequent slap he laid to her bottom and thighs. When finally she was a sobbing mess and her skin showed the slightest sign of a minor frostbite he stopped. She lay crying for a while as he let his icy power retreat from his hand. Now with warmth emanating from his hands once again he rubbed her back to calm her. When finally she was quiet he took it as a sign she was ready for the next step, "Now my love I could simply leave you this way or I could heal the pain in exchange for you earning it. Which will it be?"

She didn't hesitate. Her bottom hurt and any relief was preferred over this no matter the price, "Your word is my command my king."

He smiled, "Then kneel before me," she immediately slid off his lap onto her knees with her head bowed. So she wasn't yet familiar with the Asgardian kneeling position but it didn't matter. She had obeyed anyway. He snapped his fingers and this time his own clothes disappeared leaving his cock free in front of her. His fingers traced her jawline, "I believe you know what to do with this," he coaxed and pressed her head gently forward.

She swallowed and leaned forward. His scent filled her senses as she slowly began licking the tip. She glanced up and saw his eyes start to glaze over with lust and he nodded slightly to encourage her. She opened her mouth and checked how far she could comfortably fit him in her mouth. He suppressed a groan as her warm mouth wrapped around his cock. She sucked lightly and was rewarded with his hand gently caressing the back of her head. She followed his directions as he guided her head to gradually take him deeper and deeper.

Pleased at her compliance he let his head fall back, "Good girl. Just like that. I think you may have earned a little pleasure yourself my dear."

She looked up and had to do a double take when she saw a second Loki standing behind the first. This one was in full Asgardian armor. She replaced her mouth with her hand to keep him from yelling at her for stopping, "You can clone yourself?"

Real Loki nodded, "I can. Although usually they are more image than solid. It seems to be easier to create a solid clone when I am not in battle in fight or flight mode."

She frowned, "Yeah, funny you should mention that."

He sat up a little as she looked down in fear. Perhaps he had gone about this wrong. Now she felt like she was being forced to do this and her fight or flight reaction was on full alert. She was only accepting this because she was scared. That's not what he wanted. He gently gripped and lifted her chin to make her look at him. She looked confused when she saw the pain in his eyes, "I am the God of Lies. I don't normally do this but I suppose I should be honest with you if I'm making you my wife. I have no interest in your friend Jane. I may have coveted Thor's claim to the throne of Asgard but I still love my brother. I am not interested in taking her from him too. I only wanted Asgard to have a king that puts the people first instead of the pursuit of glory. I need my wives to be intelligent women and the fact that you're beautiful doesn't hurt. I don't want you to be afraid of me or afraid that I will ruin you or someone else in any way if you reject our union. You're free to make your own decision here."

She looked hopeful but also scared still that he was only messing with her, "Really?"

He nodded, "Contrary to popular belief I don't get off on forcing women to be with me. I don't want you to be my wife if you don't want to be my wife and I am not going to punish you for deciding you don't want to be my wife."

She bit her lip and thought for a second, "Can I think about it while you finish having your way with me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You want to continue having sex while we don't even know where this is going?"

She shrugged, "It's not like us mortals get this sort of opportunity very often."

He tilted his head, "You can get laid anytime you go to a bar. How is this unique?"

She got excited and loud now, "You're a king. You have magic that doesn't involve redirection. You can clone yourself. How cool is that?"

He smiled, "You like magic?"

She nodded, "When it's real yeah."

He nodded, "Then consider this. You have nothing to fear from me. I will never hurt you and if you say yes I will show you magic any time you want."

She smiled and bit her lower lip, "Could you start by making these clothes disappear?"

"Is that a yes," he pressed.

She shrugged, "It might be," he gave her a hard look and she caved, "Okay. It's a yes."

He smiled and kissed her pulling her up to straddle his lap as her clothes disappeared. He was about to press his tongue to her lips to ask for entrance but she beat him to it. His tongue moved against his for a moment before he began pressing for dominance. She fought back for a few minutes before finally conceding to him. He didn't mind that she wasn't completely submissive o her. He liked a challenge and the challenge of taming a woman over and over without her ever losing the will to stand up to him was a intriguing one. As their lips parted she looked past him and saw that the clone was still idly standing by.

"Is he going to join us at some point," she asked.

He chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Do you want him to?"

She nodded shyly against his neck. The clone moved to kneel behind her. Loki gripped her hips gently and pressed her hips down so that her entrance was level with the clone's face. She gasped as the clone blew lightly on her. She whimpered as he teased her without touching her, "Loki please. More please."

"Are you begging my dear," he chuckled in surprise not having expected her to be a beggar.

She whimpered and nodded. Her hand reached between them and stroked him as she continued to beg, "Yes. Please. Stop teasing me. I want more. Please."

He chuckled knowing exactly how to abuse this newfound power. A pink energy built up at his fingertips and he reached around towards her entrance and let the energy shoot from his fingers into her clit. She gasped and groaned. She wasn't sure what he was doing but she trusted that he did. He was fully aware that pink energy was sexual energy and very few mortals could manipulate it in it's purest form like he could. This would only spur her on and tease her until she couldn't stop begging.

"Seriously? More teasing," she whined.

He laughed, "Keep begging. Maybe I'll give you more."

"Loki please. Just stop teasing me please," she begged.

He smiled and whispered huskily in her ear, "You beg so beautifully darling," he moved a hand up to her breast causing her to sigh in relieved anticipation, "Still there is room for improvement," more of the pink energy flitted from his fingertips to her nipple causing her to tense up and almost scream as now the energy was hitting both her nipple and her clit and that damned clone was still blowing on her.

"My king please…touch me. Please, one of you touch me please. You're driving me insane. I need you to touch me," she was almost sobbing now.

"Better," he responded to her begging with approval. The clone leaned forward and began licking her core causing her to cry out in surprise and curl her head into Loki's neck. He licked the shell of her ear causing her to shudder before whispering to her, "I want you to keep your hips where they are and sit up and back so I can play with you from here as well. Can you do that for me darling?"

She nodded and obeyed him. He didn't disappoint her as he took her tormented nipple into his mouth and began playing. She was practically screaming his name by the time he had finished giving each of her breasts his full undivided attention. As she lost control and came the clone busied himself with drinking her juices. Loki let her collapse on his shoulder as her body shuddered in the aftermath of her pleasure, "If you're spent we can stop now," he offered.

She shook her head, "No. You're going to be my husband. I need to get you off when you take the time to get me off. If I don't that's just selfish."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "You're sure you can take it?"

She nodded, "I want to feel you inside me."

"I'll be gentle then," he promised.

He stood up with her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as he walked away from the chair. She looked around as she felt herself being laid on a bed. He couldn't have gone more than five paces but they were no longer in the classroom and the clone was gone. She relaxed and accepted the new surroundings. It seemed to be a hotel room based on the standard two full beds, blackout curtains, bible under the lamp, and a television. He kissed her gently and lined up with her entrance. She nodded that she was ready and he pushed in. Her back arched and she moaned accepting his girth with ease. He groaned feeling how tight she was. They started a gentle rhythm together and soon were moaning each other's names.

She gathered some of her strength back and flipped them over so she was on top. He could have stopped her but he chose to let her have control for now. He wanted to see what she could do and that was hard to determine with him being in control all the time. Besides that she had a carefree spirit that he wanted to nurture not crush. She moved her hips expertly on him and soon they picked up a new faster rhythm together. After some very pleasurable time and her losing count of how many times she had climaxed he finally finished deep inside her. She slid to the side and snuggled up to him completely spent.

"So are we clear on your behavior now Miss Lewis," he asked quietly.

She nodded against his chest, "Yes Professor. I promise I have learned my lesson."

"And if you haven't," he teased.

"Then I guess you'll have to spank me again," she lifted her head and waggled an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled and slid his hand over her bottom healing the frostbite from her punishment. She sighed in contentment as the irritating itch faded. She was sure if he had wanted it to his magic could have done a lot more damage than that slight agitation but it hadn't. This was how she knew that she could trust him never to harm her.

"Thank you," she gave him a squeeze, "You know you could live at my place until I graduate and move to space with you."

He chuckled, "Yes. About that I feel the need to remind you that space is just an area we travel through to get to Asgard. You'll be moving to Asgard. When a person moves to New York they don't say they're moving to the freeway. They just say they're moving to New York."

She shrugged, "Yeah, I know. It's just fun to say space and I can't pronounce that other thing you keep saying."

He gave her an odd look, "I can teach you how to pronounce that."

She looked up, "Can you help me call mew myuh by it's correct name too?"

"Mew myuh," he asked.

"Yeah, that hammer thing Thor wants that's stuck in the middle of the desert," she clarified.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh. Mjolnir. Yes I can teach you that too."

She giggled and laid her head down on his chest. He rubbed her back as she fell asleep and transferred them to her bedroom. He let himself drift off with his new fiancé in his arms. She was certainly an interesting one. At least he would never be bored and the binding of their union in Asgard would bind her life to his and grant her the same number of years as what he had left. She had said yes without even knowing that. That made it much more satisfying to give her the gift of long life.


End file.
